The Church of Xenu
Guild Information The Church of Xenu was created in Feburary of 2008 by Reivya, more commonly known as Nephrastar. The guild is named in honor of the Galactic Leader Xenu, who used psychiatry to kidnap billions of people from various planets 75 million years ago and used their souls to create us. The guild is actually a spoof of the religion of Scientology. More on the religion can be found here. The Church of Xenu is not affiliated with the Church of Scientology, SeaOrg, or any of it's other organizations in any way, shape or form, nor do we want to be. Who IS Xenu Anyway? According to OTIII documents, which were leaked by ex-Scientology awhile ago, Xenu was the dictator of the Galactic Confederacy 75 million years ago. That said Confederacy was in charge of 76 planets. One day, Xenu found that each planet has an average population of 178 billion residents. Wanting to solve this problem, he kidnapped and paralyzed billions of people from each planet with help from psychiatrists, and shipped them up into rocket-powered DC-8s. Xenu sent the spacecrafts to planet Earth, and stacked the victims around many volcanoes. He then used hydrogen bombs to detonate on each volcano at the same time. A few survived, but the souls of the deceased began floating about from the bodies. Xenu captured and detained them into a large cinema for 36 days, where they were brainwashed into believing the modern religions of today (and then some). Afterwards, these souls started merging together in groups of a few thousand, which then possessed the bodies of the few survivors (aka, our ancestors). This is the so-called "reason" why we have many of the problems we're facing today. Also, Xenu was overthrown and imprisoned inside a mountain shortly afterwards, and we at the Church of Xenu one day hope to see his return! Basic Rules of The Guild Speak English. If I can't understand you, then I can't let you inside. It's as simple as that. Respect. You don't have to like everyone, but you must respect them and treat them the way you want to be. If you simply cannot stand another guild member, then please add them to your enemy list. I also require that all guild members at least tolerate homosexuals and transgressors. Have a sense of humor. This is basically the entire point of the guild. If you take things way too seriously, then you won't fit in here. Use your head. If you give out account information and you get betrayed, that's your fault. If you attack a level 40 perc with several 10x+ defenders when you're level 40, that's also your fault. THINK BEFORE YOU ACT. Be as helpful as you can. If you can't give someone an answer to something, search for one yourself or refer him or her to someone you know can help. No begging'. Asking nicely to leech off of someone is okay, but begging and spamming is not. Don't scam, cheat or hack. If I find enough evidence against you, you're out of here and you're not allowed back in. Requirements Any level is good, 2x is preferred. Must have a sense of humor. Can't be worried about things like percs, paddocks, etc. This is a poof guild, not a powerful one. Must be somewhat active (1-2 a week is good, since we realize players have lives.) Must speak at least decent English.